


【McLennon】羊毛和油菜花

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [5]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex, Top John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 油菜花开的时候，Paul的生活改变了。
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Kudos: 20





	【McLennon】羊毛和油菜花

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chinese PWP.   
> In this work, John is younger than Paul. They are not famous.   
> Sorry for still can't post it in English.   
> Hope you enjoy!!!❤❤

春天的脚步踩遍田野，就要离去。这里安静得可怕，嫩绿的草似乎也不在意如今何时，一些寥落的房屋杂在纵横的小路边，晚上会透过玻璃窗吐出一些橘黄。再过几里远，小集市和新区，才算有了人烟。

Paul躺在地上，眯着眼睛，整个人都陷到草里。春的雨水过于丰沛，植物都是没人限制地疯长。他脑子里空旷，不知道自己在看什么。今天没有艳阳，空气也还湿润，松懈倦怠的下午，让人只想睡觉。小树林前有块秃草皮，附近却长满了雏菊。远处在溪边打水的男人摔了跤，身边吃草的羊群几块地聚在一起。软绵绵的羊毛就像煮稠的牛乳，裸露的几处黄土是硬面包干，男人夸张的红色衣服是果酱。

日复一日，Paul不知道他还要这样多久。自从他出生起，这方小区域就一直是这个模样。其实没有什么不好的。他只是恍觉奇怪，又默默地吞咽无趣。每每他想要向谁提起，看到别人的笑脸，便噤了声。大家都很满足，他们都说，生活简单，但是容易快乐。

Paul隐约想起母亲葬礼的那天，朦胧雨雾里的模糊人脸，现在还平静地生活着。村镇里的人们一脉与另一脉，大多都彼此认识，人来来去去，无非就是生老病死的更迭。没人出去，也没人进来，他们无声地窝在这个世界的角落。

“Paul！”Mike远远地喊，声音如同隔了层牛皮，“Paul！可以回来了。”的确是到了时间，那个摔倒男人房屋的上方冒了炊烟。虽然这个点吃饭实在太早了，他在心里念叨着，不情愿地站起来。聚拢的羊群蠕动着前进，最后乖乖地被赶到羊舍里。没有一只熟透的牛乳面包会留在草甸上过夜，不然它们会消失。

Paul走进门的时候，暖融的炉火烧得很旺，整个房间都是流动的蜂蜜色光。真是无语，春末点一膛炉火，是嫌不够热，还是柴多得用不完。他无奈地揉揉头发，走向餐桌。口干舌燥，没有食欲，只顾勉强吃下了些，Paul一言不发，就连Jim说了什么也没听进去。他含糊地应答，走回房间，一头扎进了被子里。

困意深深把他包裹住，Paul隐约想起明天要去集市。上年夏天，那些女孩坐在小广场上，喝潘趣酒、盐汽水和柠檬茶，里面放些酒渍樱桃和从冰箱里敲下来的小冰块，小声地偷笑。幸运的话，他还可以偷偷找个女孩喝点酒，度过一个愉快的下午。今年也不会有什么不一样，是同样的女孩，同样的酒。他的生活就像场景不断循环的电影，只听河流涨涨落落的声音，远方被蒙蔽在安逸之下。这么想着，他蜷缩在羊毛般的被子里，昏沉睡去了。

结果，做完了计划中的事，时间却还剩一大把。失算了，姑娘们没有出现，温度并没有热到什么事情都做不了。而这个时间去酒吧，只等着看个寂寞吧。天并不晴朗，欲雨未雨更贴切。水产品在桶里扑腾，卖蔬菜的女人滴溜滴溜地转着眼珠，数数手上的纸钱。笑声和吆喝杂在一起，忙忙碌碌的人们穿梭融合。Paul绕过市场，步伐散漫随意。再过一年，他就要完全接替好父亲的工作，就像他的父亲曾经那样。而他的弟弟Mike稍迟一些，也就会像他一样，先是接替他的一部分活，再毕业赚钱，结婚，养家糊口。

这很寻常，这里的人都这样过完了一生。他算是同辈里成绩不错的人，工作也很好找，人缘不错，不少女孩都喜欢他。朋友都是好人，好得单调了。Paul脑袋里掠过那些脸，没有抓住一个影子。已有二十五年的人生里，他空有坦荡的外壳，匆忙无措地重蹈了别人的覆辙。

白色薄棉袜外隐约的摩擦，Paul已经走到了草甸里。草真是肆无忌惮，已经没过脚踝，再走就如淌河水，怕是会被吞没的。顺着隐约水流，也能回到家，他微眯着眼呼出一口气，脚步加紧了少许。弹弹吉他，或是写些东西，至少让今天有意义一点。Paul用口哨吹出不成段的曲调，脚下的植物凹陷下去。凉丝丝的风窜过耳廓。水声源源不断，撞击卵石扩出回音。

Paul自认为视力还不错，可惜他实在看不清水边那一团黑色的斑块。他仔细回想，昨天眺望时，这里还是深绿的松糕，晃眼凭空多了庞大的黑影。好奇心驱使他不断靠近，直到色块有了锯齿般清晰的轮廓。

见鬼，那东西是一个人。

穿着黑色皮衣的棕发男子，连同他身旁七零八碎的不明物件，安静地亘在绿毯之上。Paul不觉得他印象中有哪位有这种兴趣，比如一动不动面朝下趴在水边的土里。这人呼吸浅到微不可闻，更像是熟睡。他到底是顺水而下，还是无意中倒在这里，无从探寻。但如果他这样待着一晚上，指不定会出什么意外。

Paul叹了口气，弯下腰伸手试图叫醒这个陌生人。毫无反应，要不是还有呼吸，他都不能判定这个人是否还活着。一种奇怪的感觉痒乎乎地爬上他的脊背。如果有人死在这里，那就是他的过错了。Paul利索地把男人馋起来，揽住他的腰，扶他往不远的家里走。

一股烟味，还有浓重的酒精气息，男人不省人事地任Paul摆布，摇摇晃晃被拖着行走。微卷的棕发不太服帖地蹭过Paul的脖子，就连吐息也能溜到衣服里去。他们紧紧地贴着，Paul一旦松手，陌生人就会滑落下去。其实不太重，房屋也就在眼前了。

Jim和Mike都不在家，估计各有事忙。艰难伸出手开了两道门，把男人摔到床上。Paul脱下外套，喘了几口气，额头沁出一层薄汗。好巧不巧，这人竟有转醒的迹象。他嘴里嘟囔了几句，眼睛像是不情愿一样慢慢睁开。

“你醒了？”

“走到一半我就醒了。”那人咧开嘴笑出来，露出牙齿，眼睛转了转看向Paul。他眼里像是亮了几层缺席的阳光，狡黠地剩下Paul的身影，声音带着宿醉一样的沙哑。他坐起来，头发乱糟糟的，“我是John，John Lennon。”

“Paul。”Paul忍下想要踢人的冲动，转身去找房间里多出来的水杯。

“Paul，你真奇怪，随便就带人回家了？”

“你也是，在野外睡觉。”玻璃制的水杯撞到东西的声音尤其响亮，Paul装满一杯水，转身看着John。这人完全没有不好意思的感觉，自然地伸手接过水杯，眼睛四处扫视，最后停留在角落的吉他上。

Paul靠在书桌上，挑了挑眉，打量了一下John的打扮。莫名其妙的熟悉感，如同无数次在皱黄的杂志上看到的歌手。

“为什么来到这里？”

“简单，我离家出走了。”

“你几岁？”Paul笑了一声，伸手接过John的水杯，轻轻放在身后的书桌上。他直直地看着John的眉眼，确认了他不是本地人。看起来估摸十九岁的年纪，这里不会有人这样放肆。

“二十。你是要收留我？”John倒是无所谓注视，坦荡地回看了几眼，目光飘到吉他上，“我可以去驻唱，也能挣钱。”

无耻。拒绝他。Paul咬牙切齿地想。

Paul发誓，他一开始绝对没有答应。但是当他跟Jim说明完，甚至John已经在他的床边打地铺睡了两天后，他才发觉到他答应了。

本来挺寻常的，John借走他的吉他，去酒吧唱歌赚点钱。白天他们偶尔聊天，虽然岁数相差，但是意外地并无代沟。摇滚，女孩和乐队，他们默契得像认识了几年。有的下午他们会一起写歌，或者散步，坐在小溪边唱歌。

但不知从何时起，这件事情逐渐变得微妙。

某天晚上，Paul的确已经睡着了。他和John的时间完全不在一条线上，往往John回家的时候，他已经不知道做到第几个梦了。Paul定下的规矩，包括睡觉分开这种苛刻条件，John也从来没有打破。他们互不打扰，各自有各自的规律，就算他们看着对方自慰的时候，也没有尴尬的感觉。

那晚比较怪异，John躺在了他的旁边。单人床本就窄小，挤下两个成年男性更是勉强。迷糊地翻身，两个人的鼻尖相蹭。他几乎是马上清醒过来，眼睛猛地睁开，Paul惊慌地试图退开，张嘴刚想说点什么，就被亲住了。啤酒和香烟的味道，John轻舔Paul的嘴唇，而后分开。这个吻短暂得像是春梦里的片段，在黑暗的房间里，只有Paul急促的呼吸声。他愣愣地感觉到对方的手摸上他的腰，头埋到了自己的颈窝。他被John抱住了，体温融到一起。

睡衣上滚烫的湿意，低低的抽泣声在耳边回荡，他可以听到John断续的呢喃。Paul叹了口气，伸手反抱住John，两个人紧紧地贴在一起。他的手拍拍John的背，也说了些什么。这个行为本是不会出现的，他不应该这么做。但Paul只是莫名想起十几岁的自己，那些蜷缩在被子里的夜晚。也许他们是一样的吧，这回，至少他可以不让别人一个人哭了。

可能是从那时起，Paul开始可以注意到John更多的举动。

对视，微笑。讲话的时候，John盯着他的嘴唇看。就连吃饭，John的手也会不知是否刻意地碰过他手背。模糊知道John想要什么，Paul本能地躲避开他的视线，错开和他见面的时间，减少说话的次数。他很享受不一样的生活轨迹，如今又瑟缩了回去。

而又是一个下午，躲不开，Paul和John一起走在田野上散步。说是散步，其实Paul有要紧事要做，John才是真的有闲心在白天散步的人。

John手里拿着雪糕，不紧不慢地跟在Paul身后。夏天并没有到来那么快，只是他乐意如此罢了。步伐越变越快，Paul焦躁地咬咬手指，尽量不回头去看。年轻的男人沉默地跟着他，欲言又止。当然，他希望John不说任何的话，就让这段行走结束就好。

雪糕的奶味晃晃悠悠地散在天光下，别人栽种的油菜花有着亮眼的暖黄色。窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，道路像没有尽头那样伸展开。但是只要你走着，你知道一切都会有结束。

“所以你想要说什么？”最终还是扛不住这种煎熬，Paul犹豫着停下脚步，声音慢慢滑出来，就像他不确定他所讲的话。身后的脚步声也顿住了，他们停在了油菜花路旁。

“那晚……”

果然是这件事。Paul的胸口有点发紧，他早有预料，手心却沁出一层汗。他想要拒绝这个未清面目的问题，显而易见这会揭开更不一样的东西。

“Paul，那晚你没有推开我。”是平淡的陈述句。

“你小子，我当你喝醉……”Paul耸耸肩，假笑了一下，想要随便搪塞过去，回头看了一眼棕褐色头发的男人。

“我亲你的时候。”强硬地打断了轻柔的回答，John的语气更是笃定了。他直直地看着Paul的侧脸。阴沉的天气下还是白得发光的肤色，卷翘的睫毛投下阴影，Paul看起来就像他的同龄人。“你没有拒绝，为什么？”

“我不知道你在说什么……”Paul叹了口气，揉了揉发酸的眼睛。突如其来的胆怯，他看起来更像小孩。“John，你没必要跟着我。”

他抬脚就想要走，却被身后的人拉住手臂。Paul想不明白，为什么John的力气突然这么大，他硬生生被拉回去两步。虽然他常年运动，手劲也不小。Paul回头正准备斥责几句，John不怀好意地笑了一下，钳住他的下巴，快速地把嘴唇凑上来，把舌头探进Paul的嘴里。甜滋滋的雪糕味，John的唇舌柔韧地刮过Paul的上颚，酥麻的痒意和甜味散开了。

“那现在呢？我没喝酒，你也不是没睡醒。”John挑眉回忆黑发男人的反应，脸上浮起的几点红晕，自然而然闭上的眼睛，还有柔软半开的嘴唇，他忍不住想多吻几下这个人。一时顺手把融了一半的冰棍插到对方嘴里，冰凉挡住了Paul的喋喋不休，他下意识含住了，被冷得干呕，场面一度变得有点色情。

John还没来得及大笑，小腿被狠狠地踢了一脚，吃痛地皱了眉头。Paul瞪了他一眼，吐掉半融化的雪糕，擦擦嘴角的甜渍，快步走开了。没有脚步声跟上来，他又反倒觉得空落了。

风有点懒，慢慢地才扬起，只听得一句话流淌在气流中。

“Paul，我还挺喜欢你的。”

油菜花摇曳，越走越远，他几乎就要离了那粒人影有五十米远，Paul叹了口气，让自己的回答也消融在风里。

“我也是……”

John外出变得有些频繁，白天留在房子周围的时间变少了，似乎在盘算着大事，他已经住了两个月有余了。Paul懒得理他，他也在偷偷计划着一些事，这人出门了反倒方便。Jim一如往日不是很喜欢这位外来之客，但Paul没有表态，他也不能替自己的儿子做决定。他只跟Paul说着那些工作岗位的事，港口的工人，或是学校招的老师，那些Paul突然不想做的工作。

又这么过了一周。天色未晚，还没到回家的时候，Paul把羊群赶回羊舍安顿好一切后。跨出门槛的一刻，他马上注意到了靠在木板上的男人，对方似乎已经等候已久了。

“John……有什么事吗？”

“Paul，我发现了一点东西。”年轻的男人站直了腰，摆了摆手，迎上Paul疑惑的目光。“跟我来。”

Paul不认为这附近有什么他没有见过的，他早在更百无聊赖的时候，摸遍了方圆几十里的每一处。虽然不知道对方打了什么算盘，他还是跟上了对方的脚步。

晦暗的橙色光线，草地看起来像流动的橘子果冻，John的脸上也是热烈的颜色。他的头发像是捣腾了一袋金粉，不均匀地泛着星光。急得像是要跑起来的脚步，踩出了啧啧的水声。Paul也随着他去，呼吸也紧促了。

跑过裸露的泥土，跑过住在小溪边男人的房子，等到终于停下，他们已经进了小树林，交错的枝条下只有细细碎碎的暗光。手臂旁掠过的都是疯长的刺藤，春离去而颜色变深。

“你有什么毛病？”Paul大喘着气，薄汗轻微沾湿了他的粗布上衣。眼前的John倒是呼吸平缓，一副神清气爽的模样。他幸灾乐祸一样笑了出来，露出他的牙齿，趁黑发的男人还在喘息的空隙，把人圈在臂弯里。

“Paul，你很容易出汗。”

又是那晚般蜻蜓点水的吻，轻佻地润湿Paul的嘴唇。要不是John没伸舌头，不然Paul指定要咬他一口。怀里的人剧烈地挣扎起来，正中John的下怀，他把住Paul的肩膀，用力地朝着地面推下去。Paul像是失了倚靠，重重落到了低矮的枝丛里，碳黑色的树皮里进了雪，露出来的手臂划了几个红痕。

气恼到了极致，Paul不明不白地挣扎着坐起来，力还没用上，John一掌把他压了回去。更粗鲁的亲吻袭来，像是要攫取他所有的呼吸那样，John一遍遍舔过他的上颚，狠力的撕咬他的嘴唇。酥麻的痒意，和失去控制的窒息感，Paul挣扎着便失去力气，抵在John胸口的手软了下去。John却不会放过这个好机会，手偷摸着伸到对方的裤子里，溜到了Paul的腿间，轻轻揉动。

“不要得寸进尺！”Paul羞红了脸，他想起自己做过的无名春梦，身体热乎乎的。耳上的晚霞蔓延到了脖子根，他愤懑地扭动着，夹紧腿躲避开。Paul绝望地踢了两脚，恍觉身体不像是避开触碰，反而是渴望。身上压制着他的年轻男人舔舔嘴唇，轻而易举地摸到他的私密处。亵裤下的阴茎，勃起着撑开了一些衣料。“John！你脑子有什么毛病！”

“只是很好奇。你知道我喜欢你吧？但你从来不拒绝我。”John握住滚烫的欲望，磨蹭地撸动起来。“我在想，既然你不拒绝……”手指间的阴茎竟然还不知羞耻地肿胀了，动作也迅速变得有些滑溜。Paul喘出几口气，勉强卡住喉咙里的呻吟，他的刘海湿漉漉地融进了汗里。脸上的羞赧，如同秋天果园里，那些垂落的苹果，熟得像是可以流出汁水。

“所以我想…… **操你** 也没关系，Paul？”

“滚开。”

直白的词汇不留情地窜到耳朵里，Paul脸上的红色更深几分。John解开Paul的皮带，麻溜地扯下长裤，只留下内裤孤军奋战。欲望袒露在内裤外，Paul拼命伸手想要遮挡，没料想John的手指在腰后滑进了臀缝里。

“你他妈疯了！这里是野外，要是有人来……”

“这是同意了？”上衣被撩开，内裤也被扯下去了，微凉的空气刺过皮肤。John的笑容又加深了几分，左手摁住Paul的大腿根，迫使他大开着。奋力挣脱，起身未遂，Paul只好下意识夹紧曲起的双腿，但仍是挡不住John手指轻轻的戳刺。Paul从来没有和男人做过，别说被操，操别人都从来没有。恐惧和背德感咬破他的血脉，他竟动弹不得，顺从地发抖，不说话了。

John拿出一管东西挤出大半胶状物，自然地抹到他的屁股缝里。润滑剂像雪糕一样，触感滑腻地落满Paul的后穴。树叶里透进来的光变少了，太阳快要真的落下去了。Paul的大腿有着缺乏日照的白，天色再暗也看得见这样耀眼的亮色。恐慌感绕在舌尖上，Paul打了个寒颤。

“你…你这是做什么？”

乳液被体温融化成了滴，冰凉地挤进Paul的体内。甜腻腻的味道，蜂蜜一样。他惊叫出了声，刺痛的灼烧几乎是让他立刻吓出几点泪水。陌生的扩张感涨满了小腹，酸涩得如同柠檬汁膨胀炸开，混到了甜味的润滑剂里。“John…不行……”异物入侵了他的体内，身体本能地紧张起来。“John……我不要……”这回的话语倒是坦率，是直接的拒绝。

John哪里听得进去，他专心开垦那一片没有人进入过的秘穴，弄出了吱吱咕咕的水声。他很好奇，这究竟是真的能获得快感吗？不一会就急忙没入了三根手指，纵然肠道还是收缩得紧，夹得他的手指都发软。歪打正着，John直接摁上某一点，Paul哭喊出了声。眼前迸出千般色彩，不想承认的快感淹没了他的小腹，老二抽动着流出一些液体，把腹部搞得一塌糊涂。那神秘的点被反复地磨蹭，抽插间只有水声和Paul带了哭腔的骂人。

“我说…不要！你他妈啊啊…”

没有力气地偏开脸，陷在枝干里，眼泪软弱地流出来，他不知道John对自己做了什么，只知道服从身体的需求。Paul不敢面对这样的自己。他的身体过于敏感，就要在如潮的快感下溃不成军。头发湿软地黏在脸和后颈，过高的草透过枝丛抚摸他的脊背，咕啾的响声不断像雨滴一样把他包围。呻吟一声一声地越来越高，有了尖叫的意味。

“ **晚了** 。”

John喘息着继续，身体更热几分，空气都变得滚烫起来。轻轻撸动对方的阴茎，话音刚落，Paul竟高叫着射了出来，脸颊上是酒渍樱桃的酡红。水润的嘴唇半开着，吐露出一点舌头。射出来的时候，喊的是John的名字。白浊溅到了Paul的小腹上，甚至衣服上。平白就像春季草地上，迟钝而没有融化的小雪。

Paul紧闭着眼睛，想要平复呼吸，却忍不住夹了抽泣声。这太超过了，他的梦都不至于如此疯狂。在John面前毫无保留，这个现实更让他想躲起来。他不敢睁眼，迷糊里听到John艰难地吞咽了一下，声音干干的。

“Paul……我爱你。”

上衣被撩得更高，皮肤并未因此凉快多少。枝叶痒痒地包住他的身体，John再一点点把它们挑开，耐心地触碰他的胸口，腹部。挡在脸上的手被John移开，十指相扣地握在一起。轻柔的吻落在眼角，鼻尖，最后是唇边，羽毛一样消失了。John会就这样消失吗？Paul突然地想。

双腿不知不觉抬到John的肩上，屁股被揉了几下，他才缓慢地反应过来对方想要做的事。劳作一天的疲倦，以及莫名其妙被手指操一顿的气愤。Paul在心里翻了个白眼，沙哑的声音闷闷地传出来。

“John，我累了…不要了……下次再说……”

拉链拉开的摩擦声，John自动忽略了这句话，最后挤出一些润滑剂，覆盖在自己涨得发疼的老二上。Paul闭着眼睛，当然不知道对方打的是这个算盘，他只是单纯地以为John正在收拾。直到比手指更大的东西，滚烫地抵在他还在收缩的后穴口上，Paul皱皱眉，睁开眼。不过又是太迟了，他酝酿好的拳头还没挥出去，John的性器就顶弄了进来。

更大撑开的穴道勉强容纳下John的欲望，Paul已经疼得说不出话，手垂回了树叶里。刚才的手指本来就没有做好扩张，他咬紧牙关，瞪了John一眼。词语蹦出来，穿过牙缝恨恨地撞向John。

“我。说。我。不。做。了。”

腰部的酸痛更是证明了这句话的正确性，Paul皱皱眉，不舒服地扭动了几下。肠道收缩着，紧张地想要挤出异物。

“Paul，太紧了……”嘴上这么嘟囔着，John慢悠悠地动起来，一只手在Paul的小腹胡乱地摸着，最后试探地握住他软下来的阴茎，熟稔地撸动起来。“放松一点……”

“你他妈就说得容易。”Paul干涩地骂出一句话，努力地抬高臀部，迎合John的动作以减轻疼痛。充塞感比手指更甚，他怀疑自己肚子是不是胀了一块，在John的揉动下才化开。背部剐蹭在粗糙的植物上，似乎并不是很顺利，Paul压抑着爬升的不悦，任凭年轻的男人兴风作浪。

John俯下身，含住了Paul的乳尖，不轻不重地啃咬着，也不忘调整角度寻找那一点。身下的人呜咽着放松了一点，动作顺畅起来。肉体碰撞声，细细密密的枝叶摇曳声。雾蒙蒙的夜拢了头顶的暗绿，再分辨不出树叶，眼前模糊成一片，晃动着融到了垂落的天空。记忆也荒唐地翻滚，Paul觉得自己的脑子一定烧坏了。他疲倦地闭上眼睛，微弱的呻吟闷在喉咙里。

突然而来的快感，Paul细细地喘出一声，脸上的汗液渗到泥土里。他不知道他还能支撑多久，酥麻感已经又溢满了，粉色的性器抵在自己肚子上，随着John的动作摇晃。

“Paul，你又硬了。”压抑的笑声从头顶传来。

“嗯…闭嘴吧…啊啊……”

敏感点再次被妥当地细细碾过，Paul沉浮于于热浪之中，上岸的鱼一般，张开嘴让喘息和呻吟溜出来。衣服和头发尽是湿透的，不知名的液体四处流淌，连乳头都泛着光挺立起来。

第二次高潮的时候，Paul连哭喊都没了力气，瘫软下来，无意识地缩紧了臀部的肌肉，深深浅浅地抽插后，让John射在了他沾满自己精液的肚子上。大腿根还有个牙印，背被硌得生疼，Paul彻底玩脱了。

棕发的男人拿起散落的衣服，帮Paul擦拭了身体，他点起一根烟，软红色的光点跳动灭成了暗黄色，所有光亮都变成了虚渺的浮烟。Paul只看得到John被照亮的一边脸，慢慢被模糊在烟里。他勉强坐起身，伸手拍掉那支香烟，清了清嗓子。

“John……你想要说什么……”

“没什么。Paul， **没什么** 。”

顺着目光望过去，繁茂的草木给视野留了位置，恰好能看见初月照耀下，远处磨白的油菜花和溪水。

从那以后，John就光明正大地摸上了床，逃脱睡地铺的命运。Paul不是没有抗议过，他威胁着要打架，被对方嘲笑了一顿，晚上又被吃干抹净一次。还因为要压住声音，差点咬破了嘴唇。

虽然床是窄了点，紧紧地窝在一床被子里，共享温度和心跳。Paul没有觉得什么不好的，他开始习惯了半夜被人锁在怀里，在早上一个人先醒来。

可是不安不会因此消失。John白天不知所踪的时间越来越长，与Paul见面的次数少得可怜。唯一更靠近的方法，就是夜晚。Paul知道John迟早会离开，但他并不渴望这一天到来。他有的时候觉得，说不定一觉醒来，John就会像暮春的水汽一样蒸发掉。这时他就会彻底推回普通的轨道，再也见不到John了。

这样的恐慌枕了十几个日夜。那个晚上，月光像羊毛一样飘进窗户。Paul于梦中惊醒，薄被褥冷落地罩在身上。他爬起来，环顾房间，那把吉他静静如常。房间里只有他一个人，没有烟酒味，没有John。Paul跌跌撞撞地滚下床，从衣橱里扯出他精心包装的秘密，赤着脚跑出门去。

他隐约害怕追不上，却还是狼狈地跑出来。植物早就枯败了不少，如今深绿的草浪只能勉强碰到脚踝。手上的东西随着失去意义的危机，也没了重量。这是他去找人定制的吉他，John一直用着他的左手吉他，颇不顺手。他想着给John特别的礼物，至少坦率一回，但这个惊喜恐怕是没有迎来迈出那一步的机会。

平旷的草甸上，隐约有一个孤影站在水边，烟雾袅袅。Paul跑过去，夜间的空气灌到肺里，令人发呛。细碎的石子磨得脚底板不舒服，但他只想要跑过去。

“Paul……？”那个人影有点惊讶地看向来人，手上的香烟晃动了几下。

“你要去哪里……”Paul大喘着气，视野朦胧。绝对是晚上温差太大，他竟然有些发抖。

“我睡不着，出来抽支烟。”John抖落烟灰，看着它们簌簌地飘到水里。

“你……什么时候走……”

John笑出了声，掐灭手上的烟，转头看着Paul，伸手接过那把吉他。水不停地淌，沉默笼罩了月光下的人。所幸没有挑事的风，交汇的眼神不会被吹跑。“明天。”John叹了一口气，挠了挠头，棕色的头发乱糟糟的。

“我回去后，组只乐队。”词句断断续续地传到Paul耳边。“我会成为最著名的……”

Paul只是站着，露出的脚有点冷。最终，他像是鼓足勇气一样，靠过去在John的唇角亲了一下。他不知道自己为什么这么做，毫无条理地开始亲吻，才感觉桎梏已久的声音恢复了活力。

“你一定要走？”干涩的发问，得到的必定是预料的回答。

“Paul，明年油菜花开的时候，我会回来的。”

这句话轻飘飘的出现了。Paul忽然觉得心里的羊群跑开了，一个荒唐的主意出现了。虽然荒唐，却分外合适。他摇摇头，伸手抱住John，又印下一个吻。油菜花开不开有什么所谓呢？这里每年都有油菜花，但不是每年都有John。他不再只想要羊毛了，不再只想要油菜花了。

油菜花谢了，那就让它谢了。羊毛剪下来还会再长，他也不一定要做剪羊毛的人。

“ **不如，你带我走吧** 。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos!!!!❤❤❤


End file.
